


Смерть героя.

by piccola_eva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccola_eva/pseuds/piccola_eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история гибели одного отдельно взятого человека.<br/>Предупреждения: ООС всех!!! События 7 книги большей частью игнорируются.<br/>Комментарий: ритейлинг написан по книге Олдингтона "Смерть героя". Местами есть прямые заимствования из книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть героя.

Битва при Хогвартсе отгремела, и противостояние волшебников уже несколько недель как завершилось, а "Ежедневный пророк" все еще продолжал публиковать имена тех, кто был убит, ранен или пропал. Имена школьников, преподавателей, авроров – всех, кому министерство хотело отдать последнюю дань. Эта война собрала богатый урожай смертей, выкосив едва ли не половину волшебного мира, причем людей не из самых плохих семей, и упомянуть всех в одном газетном листке было просто невозможно, газета продолжала выходить каждый день.  
Но на самом деле интерес к этим спискам был невелик и быстро угас. После возбуждения первых дней победы магическая Британия вздохнула спокойно, желая только одного: поскорее забыть об ужасах террора и войны. Да, многие погибли, и это прискорбно, но ведь жизнь-то продолжается, разве не так? Надо смотреть вперед. И чествовать выживших героев.

В одном из таких траурных газетных списков, озаглавленных "Пали, героически защищая Хогвартс", в числе прочих фамилий стояло следующее: “Драко Малфой, студент 7 курса, Слизерин”.

Новость эта была встречена с таким равнодушием, и забыли Драко с такой быстротой, что даже он сам удивился бы, а может даже был бы и немного уязвлен, несмотря на свою позу циничного слизеринца. Он говорил, что не питает иллюзий относительно окружающих и готов к чужой подлости, но на самом деле был довольно ранимым человеком… Ну, и тщеславным, конечно, тоже, куда без этого.  
Правда, в последние дни перед концом от его тщеславия уже ничего не осталось.  
Малфой почти надеялся, что будет убит и знал, что его раннюю смерть оставшиеся в живых уж наверно перенесут стоически. Но то, что произошло, все же могло бы задеть даже его, будь он способен увидеть дни после победы.  
О нем упомянули в сводке “Ежедневного пророка”, его имя написали на памятной доске в Хогвартсе... И уж наверняка он получил неплохое местечко в семейном склепе Малфоев, таком великолепном в мраморности своих колонн и пышности окружающих его роз.

Но и только. Гибель Драко никого особенно не расстроила. Может, он и не надеялся на своих приятелей-однокурсников, зная цену слизеринской дружбы, и уж того меньше мог рассчитывать на учащихся других, враждебных нашему факультетов. Но были все же четыре человека – я знаю, он сам говорил мне – которым не безразличен он и его судьба. Эти четверо – его мать, отец, невеста и любовник. Узнай он, как легко они все приняли весть о его смерти, я думаю, его бы это изумило. А может даже заставило бы посмеяться – над иронией происходящего.  
Но знаете, я думаю, что во всяком случае у него полегчало бы на душе. И исчезло ощущение, будто он всем им чем-то обязан.

 

*  
Отец Малфоя - я хорошо знал его, - отличался неимоверной гордыней и при этом скользкой и небрезгливой во всех отношениях натурой. Особенно в ситуациях, когда дело касалось политики. С блестящими манерами, высокомерный, бессердечный, умный, циничный и расчетливый, он был эгоистом из породы приспосабливающихся. Он обладал особым даром портить жизнь близким. Просто удивительно, сколько непоправимого вреда может причинить не злой, в сущности, человек, который думает только о себе и своей выгоде. Десять отъявленных мерзавцев натворят меньше зла. Он испортил жизнь жене своей холодностью и пренебрежением, он испортил жизнь сыну, которого третировал, лепил по своему образу и подобию и которого разменял, как пешку, в своих политических играх... Он испортил жизнь друзьям и соратникам, от которых с легкостью отрекся ради должности в Министерстве и восстановления своих прав. Как только служение Волдеморту потеряло свою ценность, он, не смущаясь, начал сотрудничать с Министром, питая одинаковое презрение и к прежнему своему хозяину, и к новому начальству. Люциус Малфой устроил из своей жизни невероятный спектакль лицемерия, цепочку предательства и лжи.

Когда я сказал однажды Драко, что думаю о его отце, он засмеялся и согласился со мной. Но, не смотря ни на что, продолжал любить отца, восхищался им и подчинялся ему, даже видя все его темные стороны.  
Подчиняться до тех пор, пока другое чувство, более властное, яркое и неодолимое не заставило его подчиниться новому кумиру - Поттеру.

Быть может, будь отец Драко другим и не занимайся тогда хлопотами в Министерстве, он иначе бы принял известие о смерти сына, и иначе вел себя… Но он уже давно знал, что у Волдеморта нет шансов выиграть, и был напуган, что участие в делах Темной стороны испортит ему карьеру и жизнь, поэтому не думал ни о ком, кроме себя. Себя и своего выживания в политике. 

 

*  
Сообщение Аврората о гибели Драко - «с прискорбием извещаем… соболезнование… пал во время сражения…» - пришло с совой на адрес Малфой-Мэнор и попало прежде всего в руки миссис Малфой. Какой повод для переживаний, для демонстрации того, насколько она прекрасная мать! Миссис Малфой сидела у камина и зевала в лицо очередному любовнику – молодому аврору, присланному однажды с обыском в Мэнор да так и оставшегося там на положении гостя, ценного трофея для хозяйки, дамы не первой уже свежести, но весьма сильной в косметических чарах и любовных зельях. Когда сова влетела, и послание было принято, выяснилось, что адресовано оно Люциусу Малфою. Но леди Малфой, разумеется, письмо вскрыла: она знала, что у мужа связи на стороне, и всегда опасалась, что какая-нибудь «такая» женщина уведет его окончательно. Впрочем, Люциус был слишком расчетлив, чтобы связать себя с кем попало, а более родовитых женщин, чем его жена, для человека с сомнительной репутацией было немного.  
Нарцисса Малфой обожала театральные эффекты. Она очень убедительно закричала, вскочила с кресла, потом вновь упала в него и сделала вид, что теряет сознание. Любовник, образцовый молодой аврор, славный малый, немедленно бросился даме на помощь, не заметив сначала, что письмо из Аврората.  
\- Что случилось, дорогая? Неужели он опять оскорбил вас?

Люциус Малфой уже давно перестал оскорблять да и вообще как-либо замечать жену, практически сразу после рождения сына. Последние годы он был равнодушен к ней и холоден как айсберг, но у леди Малфой и ее любовников так уж повелось: возмущаться мужем, который ее «оскорбляет». Нарциссе это давало приятное положение жертвы и разные вытекающие из него выгоды, а любовникам – возможность невозбранно и разнообразно утешать бедняжку. 

Задыхаясь, голосом, полным горького страдания, она воскликнула: 

\- Ах, он умер, умер!

Аврор вытянул из ее ослабевших пальцев пергамент, все еще ничего не понимая, прочел его… Потом встал, вытянулся и отдал честь.

\- Славная, честная смерть, достойная волшебника из благородного рода, – торжественно сказал он.

Нарцисса Малфой продолжала всхлипывать и стонать, довольно театрально, и поскольку слезы ее были не слишком искренни, они быстро иссякли. Драко всегда знал, и сам мне говорил, что она его не любила и не особенно хотела его появления, рождение сына просто было важным гарантом, помогающим сохранять брак и власть в семье. И вот Драко не стало. Нарцисса моментально начала строить планы и разные проекты на тему будущей жизни – ведь теперь ее ничего больше не связывало с Люциусом, и она легко могла оказаться выставленной из Мэнора, несмотря на годы, прожитые вместе. Она трагически бросилась к камину и начала вызывать Министерство.

\- Секретарь? (Всхлип.) Дайте мне приемную Министра, да, срочно. (Всхлип.) Да-да, мистера Скримджера! Наш милый сын, наш Драко… погиб… его убило это чудовище, этот ужасный тип и его Пожиратели… (Всхлип. Пауза.) Благодарю вас, мистер Скримджер, я знала, что вы посочувствуете нашему горю. Такое неожиданное известие. Мне надо поговорить с мистером Малфоем. Люциус? Я только что получила письмо, очень печальное известие. Приготовься, дорогой. Да, это о Драко. Наш малютка… что, ранен? Нет, не ранен, он… Ты приготовился? Слушай, я зачитаю письмо. «С глубоким прискорбием… пал на поле брани… соболезнование…» (Всхлип. Долгая пауза.) Да ты слушаешь меня, Люциус? Ах, негодяй! Он разорвал связь, не стал даже дослушивать сообщение! Да он надо мной издевается! Когда я в таком горе! А я еще старалась смягчить удар! Невыносимый человек, совершенно невыносимый, столько лет в браке с этим жестоким типом, как только я не поседела раньше времени, любая на моем месте уже давно бы подала на развод, а я еще храню супружеский очаг, несмотря на то, что он вечно где-то таскается неизвестно с кем и…

Тут леди Малфой осеклась, вспомнив, что есть более важная вещь, чем ее несчастливый брак, и отошла от камина. Она рухнула в кресло с томным стоном, долженствующим изображать горе, но не настолько сильное, чтобы это оттолкнуло е любовника. 

Любовник, молодой аврор, был безупречен – недалекий и стереотипно мыслящий, прекрасные манеры, хорошее воспитание, готовые и предусмотренные формы поведения в любой жизненной ситуации. На случай, когда умирает сын замужней любовницы, этикет предусматривал суровую мужественность и нежное, сдержанное сочувствие, а более всего – необходимость оставить в одиночестве скорбящую мать. Он сказал несколько подобающих случаю фраз, и уже собирался откланяться, но нежная миссис Малфой вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой, притягивая поближе и склоняясь безупречно причесанной головкой к нему на плечо. Пришлось остаться, пришлось смачивать ей лоб водой и поить принесенным домовиками коньяком. 

\- Ах, я так любила малыша, - лепетала Нарцисса с искусно сделанной дрожью в голосе. – Я была совсем девочкой, когда он родился, и мы с ним очень дружили, были почти неразлучны, и малыш так доверял мне, ничего от меня не скрывал…  
(Бедняга Драко! Он терпеть не мог свою мать, старался видеться с ней как можно реже и только послушно отвечал на ее письма. А уж насчет того, чтобы откровенничать – Мерлин! Леди лгала, как настоящая слизеринка.)

\- А теперь его больше нет… - Нарцисса Малфой продолжала жаловаться и лепетать, опираясь на руку любовника. Постепенно, однако, ее голос становился все более чувственным, взволнованным, она начала тяжело вздыхать, показывая безупречное декольте, и молодой аврор со смущением почувствовал, что внутри поднимается некая горячая волна, неуместная в подобной ситуации. Формулой поведения воспитанных молодых авроров не предусмотрено было в этот день заниматься любовью. Скорбящую мать полагается утешать, уважая святость материнского горя. Но где уж было неопытному парню устоять перед несокрушимой волей леди, в которой волнение, вызванное смертью, превратилось в чувственность и пыл! Так часто случается - убийства, раны и жестокость войны разжигают инстинктивное желание жить и продолжать жизнь, обольщать и совокупляться, противопоставляя смерти продолжение рода.  
Так что, несмотря на неловкость и общую необычность ситуации, молодому человеку пришлось помочь даме и, если так можно выразиться, возвыситься до требований момента.  
Они перебрались на розовую кушетку в кабинете леди Нарциссы, и нежничали и занимались любовью практически над свежим трупом, а леди только слегка раздраженно думала, что, даже в случае самого плохого исхода - развода с Люциусом - у нее все же останутся еще запасные варианты в жизни. 

 

*  
Услыхав роковое известие, мистер Малфой некоторое время стоял неподвижно на коленях перед камином. Вся его фигура излучала потрясение и скорбь, а в голове лихорадочно, стремительно закружились мысли. Вокруг него в приемной начали собираться люди, посетители министра и служащие министерства, все перешептывались и взволнованно переглядывались. Люциус делал вид, что не замечает этого, и продолжал молчать. Однако стоять на коленях на каменном полу было жестко и неудобно, и он медленно поднялся, выверяя каждое свое движение и жест, понимая, что наступил важный момент и что нужно не ошибиться, а выжать из ситуации все, что только возможно. Он провел дрожащей рукой по лицу, повернулся к сострадающим зрителям - и внезапно пошатнулся. Министр, сам министр Скримджер, который совсем недавно весьма холодно и неучтиво говорил с Люциусом, подхватил его под руку и помог дойти до кресла в приемной. Люциус трагически молчал. В кресле страдать было гораздо мягче и удобнее, и он позволил ухаживать за ним, подносить зелья, выражать соболезнования в связи с тяжелой утратой.  
Пришло время и носового платка с вензелями Малфоев. Люциус подносил его к глазам, комкал в руке, всячески жестами выражая, что хоть и сдержан на словах, все же не может скрыть обуревающие его сильные чувства.  
Люциус Малфой презирал своего сына и считал его слабаком. Он давно перестал надеяться на то, что Драко прославит род, займет достойное место в обществе или принесет какую-нибудь иную пользу; он старался сделать из сына аристократа, человека великолепного и не имеющего принципов, но преуспел только в том, что Драко вырос прекрасно воспитанным и с хорошим вкусом. Воспитание и вкус не заменят ловкости, подлости и расчетливости, умения втираться в доверие и бросать, когда надобность пропадает, так что Драко ни в чем не оправдал надежд отца и совершенно его не устраивал, как наследник. И вот – героическая смерть в сражении, при защите Хогвартса, да еще и на светлой стороне! Умереть вот так, и умереть настолько своевременно – это лучшее, то Драко смог сделать для своего отца за всю свою короткую и никчемную жизнь, так что сейчас Люциус был вполне натуральным образом растроган – из благодарности. Он впитывал сочувствие и сожаление окружающих и самого министра, как сладостный нектар, и держался скромно, но с видом трагическим, и одновременно гордым и надменным.

«Вот каков мой сын», - говорили его скорбные и торжествующие глаза, - «вот как моя семья стоит на стороне добра и Министерства. Неужели еще кто-то осмелится сомневаться в нас!» О, этот человек умел держать нос по ветру. Он мгновенно понял, какую выгоду ему сулит смерть Драко на поле боя, и эту выгоду не упустил. Отныне никакие проверки Аврората или недоверие министра ему не грозили – репутация семьи чиста и незапятнана, так что теперь можно было рассчитывать следующие ходы в шахматной партии, которую Люциус намеревался разыграть в большой политике.  
Такой уж это был человек.

*  
Что и говорить, родители Драко были бессердечными и жестокими в своем равнодушии людьми. Подчас, когда Драко овладевал насмешливый цинизм, он рассказывал нам об отце с матерью, и хотя ничего не преувеличивал, слизеринцы из ближнего круга все же упрекали его за такие выдумки. Я же, однако, знал, что все это правда.  
Всегда изумляло, как в подобной семье мог родиться настолько щепетильный, чувствительный, любящий и болезненно честный человек. Драко походил на родителей только внешне, во всем остальном не имел с ними ничего общего, будто его подкинули эльфы. Ужасным было то, что сам он стыдился чистоты своего характера и старательно скрывал его от других, словно какой-то порок. Да и правда: быть Малфоем и при этом не быть хладнокровным ублюдком выглядело бы по меньшей мере нарушением приличий, не говоря о том, каким унижениям бы подверг его отец за несоответствие родовым чертам и традициям. Драко отличался от семьи и понимал это, а еще он никогда, никогда, НИКОГДА не мог удовлетворить своего отца или угодить ему, что бы ни делал, и это наполняло его постоянным чувством вины и печали.

Теперь я думаю, что в том последнем бою за Хогвартс Драко просто совершил самоубийство. В моменты, когда со всех сторон летят заклинания, человеку ничего не стоит опустить палочку и просто встать на пути летящей Авады, чтобы для него все кончилось раз и навсегда. Драко был измучен, растерян и совершенно не видел выхода в своей невыносимой жизни. Отношения с родителями, Дамблдором, с Асторией Гранграсс и Поттером, в которых запутался Малфой, можно было бы распутать, но на это потребовалось бы слишком много терпения, и энергии, и решимости, и здравого смысла. А бедняга Драко к середине 7 курса был измучен и подавлен сверх всякой меры. Он был немного не в своем уме, как были не в своем уме все те, кто вынужден постоянно встречаться с Волдемортом, шпионить и притворяться его сторонником. Когда я вернулся с каникул и встретился с Драко в гостиной, я сразу увидел, что он выжат как лимон и держится из последних сил. Ему надо было пойти к Дамблдору и попросить, нет, потребовать освободить его от шпионской работы, на которую он, кстати, совершенно не годился. Но Драко не мог и не хотел сдаваться так легко. Когда профессора Снейпа разоблачили, некому было больше шпионить для светлой стороны, кроме Драко, и он понимал эту свою уникальную роль и честно следовал ей.  
Сознание того, что Поттер видит его работу и восхищается ей, тоже помогало ему держаться, хотя все меньше и меньше.

В последнюю ночь перед финальной битвой он сказал мне, что его теперь пугают вспышки заклинаний и даже жесты, с которыми эти заклинания производятся, а пыток Волдеморта ему, наверное, больше не выдержать. Однако он был упрям, и непременно хотел участвовать в битве, если она состоится. Мы не спали почти до утра, и все это время он говорил об Астории, о Гарри Поттере, о себе, и снова о себе, о Поттере, об Астории, и наконец это стало казаться таким давящим кошмаром, такой тяжестью и трагедией, что я и сам подумал: да, выхода тут нет. В ту ночь мы лежали в темноте на кроватях и перешептывались, вернее, шептал Драко, а я пытался перебить его и не мог. И всякий раз, когда слышался какой-нибудь шорох, я чувствовал, как Драко мучительно вздрагивает.  
Нервы его уже совершенно никуда не годились.

 

*  
Как так вышло, что Драко оказался в любовной связи с Поттером, для меня всегда оставалось загадкой. А сам Драко никогда этот момент не прояснял. Полукровка и чистокровный волшебник, грифиндорец и слизеринец, представитель светлой стороны и сын бывшего Пожирателя – двух более несхожих людей найти было невозможно. И, тем не менее, чудо все-таки случилось. Ничего не могу сказать о чувствах Поттера, они мне неизвестны, но Драко испытывал к проклятому выскочке весьма сильную привязанность.  
Хотя нет, не привязанность, вряд ли можно таким обычным словом назвать жажду Драко, его одержимость, его восхищение и тоску, и страстное желание заслужить одобрение кумира. Кажется странным, что детская неприязнь Малфоя совершила такую эволюцию, но это было естественным: нелюбимый родителями, слишком чувствительный и ранимый, нуждающийся в привязанностях и тепле, Драко просто приговорен был к тому, чтобы найти объект поклонения и любви. И он его нашел.  
И этим объектом стала не Астория.

Мне кажется, именно этого Астория не смогла простить Драко. Он так хорошо скрывал свои настоящие черты характера, что все окружающие поверили в его цинизм, холодность и себялюбие, в его невозмутимую и неэмоциональную натуру, - все, включая и его невесту, Асторию. И когда оказалось, что Драко вовсе не такой, что он способен любить, любить самоотверженно и горячо, что он может гореть, полыхать как факел, и даже совершать героические поступки ради любви, женское сердце было оскорблено сверх всякой меры. Хотя нет, не сердце, скорее самолюбие.  
Астория разозлилась, а поскольку она не могла выражать свой гнев и раздражение Поттеру, она изливала их на Драко.  
Она отказывалась отпускать его без боя, и не могла смириться с тем, что Драко любит кого-то еще, она поняла, что не соперница Поттеру и знала, что Драко не пойдет против родителей и традиций, и обязан будет жениться на ней. Она решила превратить жизнь Малфоя в ад - и сделала это.

 

*  
Астория Гринграсс была девицей из очень хорошего и знатного рода чистокровных волшебников, хотя и не слишком богатого. Хорошая репутация семьи и устойчивое положение выгодной невесты делали Асторию уверенной в будущем, так что она могла разыгрывать из себя современную молодую женщину, плюющую на предрассудки и исповедующую равноправие полов, свободу сексуальных связей, свободу отношений и презрение к "узаконенному спариванию", как она называла традиционные браки волшебников. Она во всеуслышание рассуждала о том, что браки стесняют личность и должны отойти в прошлое, как пережитки средневековых заблуждений. Что женщина и мужчина могут жить вместе свободно, если их соединяет чувственность и страсть. Они должны жить раздельно и проводить часть времени врозь, чтобы избежать удушающей атмосферы так называемого «домашнего очага». Астория часто с жаром говорила, что двуспальная кровать убивает в человеке самоуважение и сексуальную привлекательность, притупляет тонкость чувств.  
Но главное: мужчина должен быть "свободен", и женщина должна быть "свободна", а если кто-то в в паре увлекся кем-то еще, то имеет право встречаться с другим любовником на стороне, а ревность – такой же примитивный пережиток прошлого, как и брак.

Астория имела успех в слизеринской гостиной. Она считалась дерзкой, умной и свободно мыслящей девушкой, и упивалась этим. Ей нравилось шокировать окружающих, к тому же это было совершенно безопасно – ведь ей-то ничего не грозило.  
Драко тоже с интересом слушал ее рассуждения о морали – ему, выросшему в традиционной семье и видевшему все последствия брака из чувства долга, очень хотелось верить в то, то в жизни возможны и другие пути. Они с Асторией стали любовниками в начале 6 курса, соблюдали уговор обоюдной свободы, и все было прекрасно, но только до определенного момента. 

Однажды Астория Гринграсс почувствовала, что беременна. Ух, что тут поднялось! Астория совершенно потеряла голову. Разговоры о свободе полетели к чертям – если у нее будет ребенок, то отец перестанет давать ей деньги, знакомые перестанут ей кланяться, ее не пригласят на обеды в знатные семейства, она останется в нищете и одна одинешенька. Словом, не успел Драко оглянуться, как она вцепилась в него и мигом положила на обе лопатки. Она заставила его попросить у мистера Гринграсса разрешения на помолвку, и в одну неделю все было кончено – Драко стал женихом и связал себя кучей обязательств. 

Забавным было то, что никакой беременности не было: испуганная Астория позабыла обратиться к мадам Помфри и спросить, что с ней. Так небольшая случайная задержка у девушки решила судьбу сразу нескольких человек…

*  
Итак, разглагольствования Астории не выдержали первого же препятствия. Едва настал час испытания, она в панике ухватилась за старое-престарое спасительное средство от всех бед. Астория бросилась под защиту общественных устоев, тех самых, которые так смело критиковала, но едва только помолвка была оглашена и опасность миновала, она моментально вновь заняла самые передовые посты Свободы Пола и Отношений.

Когда их связь с Драко была узаконена помолвкой, – с последующим обязательным браком, – в отношениях произошла почти неуловимая перемена. Конечно, это кажется странным, ведь они продолжали жить как раньше, так же держались друг с другом и исповедовали ту же «свободу» - так не все ли равно, помолвлены они или нет? Но разница появилась. Она всегда появляется. Стоит влюбленным обручиться, и у них возникает собственническое чувство, а следовательно, и ревность. Как правило, любовники – это не владельцы живой собственности, и обычно предоставляют друг другу больше свободы и охотнее "прощают". Но совсем иное дело жених и невеста, муж и жена.  
Когда свежеобрученная мисс Астория вновь заняла позицию свободомыслящей передовой девушки, она, сама того не сознавая, восстановила эту свободу только для себя, но отнюдь не для Драко. Если бы Астории захотелось встречаться с кем-то, Драко пришлось бы примириться. Но когда оказалось, что жених имеет роман на стороне, это оказался уже совсем другой разговор. Астория не собиралась спускать ему это с рук. 

Вот тут-то и всплывает незабвенный наш Поттер. Ох, какая буря разразилась, когда оказалось, что Драко встречается с ним, нет, не просто встречается, а влюблен и потерял голову! Сколько грязи было вылито на Драко, на Поттера, на весь факультет Гриффиндор!  
Не поддайся Драко на болтовню Астории о "свободе", он мог бы вести вполне завидную двойную жизнь. На свою беду он не понял, что Астория такая же узколобая и ограниченная, как и остальные, как и его родители, и принял ее позу за чистую монету, а потом было уже поздно что-то исправлять, да у него уже и не было сил для этого.

 

*

Гарри Поттер был личностью во всех отношениях незаурядной. Мне трудно сказать, в чем именно была его притягательность, но она была: та невероятная харизма, которая как бросала к его ногам покоренных любовников, так и объединяла целые коллективы под его знаменами. В Поттере удивительно сочетались идеализм, возвышенное, бескорыстное стремление к свету, и животная чувственность. Что ж, Дамблдор не прогадал, когда выбирал символ борьбы против Волдеморта. У Волдеморта не было и половины силы Поттера, и не магической даже силы, а вот этого необъяснимого, влекущего обаяния, воодушевляющего людей, заставляющего желать его и верить в него безоговорочно. И все тянулись к нему, как цветы к солнцу, в надежде получить его тепло и силу.

Драко тоже не смог устоять. Кто может винить его за это? Драко поражался полному отсутствию эгоизма, личной корысти, был впечатлен силой духа и чистотой новоявленного Героя, стоило только познакомиться с ним поближе. От восхищения личными качествами было недалеко и до более глубокой близости, влечения и влюбленности.

Кто из них сделал первый шаг, история умалчивает. Просто однажды оказалось, что Драко уже давно проводит с Поттером большую часть ночей, а по утрам ходит бледный, с синими кругами под глазами и засосами на шее, которые скрывает под слизеринским шарфом. Сначала я порадовался за друга, хотя кандидатура его любовника вызывала протест и сомнения.  
Но потом, видя, как меняется Драко, как растет его смятение, как он худеет и задумывается в самые неподходящие моменты, я уже испытал беспокойство. Что-то было не так в этой их связи, но что именно, понять не удавалось. И только когда Малфой начал сотрудничать с Дамблдором и орденом Феникса, начал шпионить для них и пропадать на собраниях Пожирателей, стало ясно, кто так жестоко использовал его привязанность и восхищение.

Поттер, разумеется. Поттеру оказалось мало владеть телом Малфоя, он пожелал завладеть еще и его мозгами и убеждениями. Гарри не был злодеем, хитрецом или ловким пронырой, использующим Драко для своих целей. Нет, он был честен, бескорыстен и открыт. Он верил в силу Добра, в победу Дамблдора, и хотел, чтобы Драко тоже в это верил. Чтобы непременно проникся его идеями. Видимо, Поттер просто не мог заниматься с кем-то любовью и не попытаться изменить его идеологию. Как это так – рядом с ним находится человек, который все еще равнодушен к идеям борьбы!  
Драко был невероятно уязвим в тот момент, влияние Поттера на него было огромно, и в сознании бедняги произошел роковой перелом. Драко был готов на все ради любимого человека, поэтому он не задумываясь дал клятву Дамблдору и начал служить под его началом, шпионя за Волдемортом.

 

*  
Более неподходящего человека для шпионажа подобрать было невозможно. Даже неуклюжий Лонгботтом был бы менее на своем месте, чем Драко, у Лонгботтома была хотя бы выносливость и грубая сила, а у Драко не было ничего. Кроме его слепой привязанности и глубокой жажды быть любимым. Худой, утонченный, со слишком тонкой нервной организацией, Малфой впрягся в дело, которое было ему не по силам.

Весь 7 курс я наблюдал, как он постепенно теряет мужество и надежду, как изнемогает в борьбе за свою любовь. Драко вовсе не был так дорог Поттеру, как хотел бы, - он понял, что первой и единственной любовью в сердце Гарри всегда будет борьба. Вдобавок, как раз на 7 кусе Астория узнала о его связи с Поттером и начала собственную войну против них двоих, что еще больше ухудшало и без того расшатанные нервы Драко. Астория требовала, чтобы он перестал позорить ее и бросил Поттера, Поттер требовал, чтобы Малфой перестал держаться за юбку девушки и решительно отверг старые идеалы чистокровных семей, посвятив себя служению Добру, родители Драко требовали, чтобы он исполнял сыновний долг и перестал быть тряпкой, Дамблдор требовал, чтобы он старательнее работал против Пожирателей.  
Все они дергали, рвали и тянули его каждый в свою сторону, не считаясь с ним самим, с тем, может ли он выносить их ожидания. Драко не знал, куда броситься, он был словно распят на кресте, и истекал кровью, в бессильной попытке удовлетворить их всех, - всех, кого он любил и ценил.  
Пыткой стала его работа на Орден, пыткой стала и личная жизнь. Казалось, они безнадежно переплелись и перепутались между собой. Должно быть, чудовищно было напряжение, в котором он жил, - пожалуй, он и сам был в этом виноват. Скажи он решительное «нет» хоть кому нибудь из этой компании вампиров, жизнь сразу стала бы легче. Но он не мог этого сделать, не мог отказаться ни от кого из них. Ни от кого. Долг, идеалы, любовь, сыновняя любовь, - какими страшными, поистине ужасающими оковами они могут стать! 

К концу седьмого курса Драко уже почти ни с кем из однокурсников нормально не общался. Я был единственным, кто еще мог разговорить его, или хоть немного успокоить, и мне он доверил заботу о себе, когда возвращался с собраний Пожирателей, нередко истерзанный Круциатусом.  
Драко был горд и неохотно говорил о своих затруднениях, но то, что говорил, выдавало его глубокий внутренний разлад. Он постоянно тревожился, и такая неотвязная тревога не была вызвана тем или иным событием, нет, это – душевное состояние, при котором любое событие превращается в повод для страха и беспокойства. Это форма неврастении, которая может поразить даже вполне здоровый дух после потрясения или непосильного напряжения. И вот месяц за месяцем Драко жил в этом аду. 

*  
Драко был убит ранним утром второго мая, почти сразу после того, как только началась финальная битва. Акромантулы и Пожиратели бросились вперед, ученики и учителя Хогвартса начали посылать заклинания, а посреди битвы стоял Драко Малфой и не мог поднять руку с волшебной палочкой. Она внезапно оказалась слишком тяжелой. Драко несколько секунд разглядывал руку, потом поднял голову и посмотрел на вспышки заклинаний, сверкающие со всех сторон. Рядом упал один из студентов Рейвенкло, он стонал, пораженный режущим проклятием, и кровь хлестала из его ран, пропитывая землю. Словно что-то сломалось в мозгу у Драко Малфоя. Он почувствовал, что больше не может это выносить, и медленно пошел вперед, не пытаясь защититься от летящих вокруг заклинаний. Авада яростно ударилась о его грудь. Вселенная взорвалась, и Драко упал, с лицом умиротворенным и спокойным, словно у спящего ребенка.

 

Буквально спустя пол-часа после его гибели сражение окончилось – Герой сразил Злодея. К обитателям Хогвартса пришла победа, хоть и стоила она дорого. Гарри Поттер, взмокший, грязный и растерзанный, стоял посреди двора в окружении восторженных волшебников, и лицо его было одухотворенным и сияющим. Со всех сторон доносились крики радости, все тянулись к Поттеру, стараясь пожать его руку, прикоснуться к нему. Поттер говорил, обращаясь сразу ко всем, глядя на всех сразу. Вспомнил ли он о Драко Малфое, лица которого не было видно в толпе? Нет, не вспомнил.  
Вспомнил ли он о ним потом, когда пыль немного улеглась, а репортеры и Министр начали расспрашивать и превозносить победителя? Нет, не вспомнил. Не вспомнил, и даже не спросил о Драко. Любовник из прошлого остался в прошлом. Герою ни к чему портить репутацию, вспоминая о связи с человеком, отец которого был Пожирателем, и тем более не к лицу вздыхать о чувствах и какой-то там сентиментальной любви.  
Поттер не был лжецом. Он никогда не говорил Малфою, что любит его, или что Малфой для него дороже всех остальных. Дорогой и ценной могла быть только обретенная свобода для волшебного мира, и Гарри радостно устремился вперед, к будущему, оставив позади то, что больше не занимало его. Он победил.

 

*

"Поттер, - написала ему спустя несколько дней Астория Гринграсс, - может, тебе будет интересно узнать, что Драко Малфой погиб в битве при Хогвартсе. Я не собираюсь его оплакивать, он стал совершенно чужим мне человеком. Но ты, если хочешь, можешь вспомнить его. Тот, кого ты обнимал, теперь гниет в фамильном склепе Малфоев. Пока, ублюдок."  
Я так и не узнал, прочитал Поттер это письмо, или нет. Или оно так и сгинуло в тех огромных мешках писем, которые приходили Поттеру и которые ни у кого не было ни времени, ни желания разбирать.

Смерть Драко стала для меня символом. Символом бессмысленности войны, бессмысленности любви и борьбы с судьбой. Зачем он жил? Зачем умер? Почему так вышло, что никто не оплакивает его? Нужны ли мы вообще кому-нибудь, или каждый человек одинок и существует сам по себе, отделенный от других стеной непонимания?  
Мне хочется как-то искупить его гибель, но я не знаю, как. Драко не потребовал бы этого, - этого требует что-то внутри меня самого. Мне хочется помнить о нем, рассказывать о нем, чтобы он не ушел вот так, как мелькнувшая и упавшая звезда, не оставивив после себя ни следа, ни памяти.

Я прекрасно понимаю, что смерть Драко оказалась выгодна всем его близким, - всем тем, кто называл себя его родственниками или любимыми. Всем, на кого он надеялся. И если бы вдруг случилось чудо и он сейчас вернулся бы живым, то участники этой истории не обрадовались бы, а испытали неудовольствие и неловкость. Ведь он нарушил бы их планы и проекты, развеял личины, которые они на себя нацепили. Испортил бы репутацию герою Поттеру, навредил бы отцу, разозлил невесту. Живой Драко не был нужен никому.  
Сейчас, кажется, кроме меня ни одна живая душа на целом свете о нем не вспоминает и не сожалеет о нем. Быть может, я один любил Драко относительно бескорыстной любовью, и я один сижу сейчас над бокалом вина и оплакиваю его.  
Был ли Драко Малфой героем? Хороший вопрос. Меня, конечно, можно считать пристрастным, и потому необъективным, но все же, несмотря на слабость Драко, его ранимость, несмотря на то, что во всех жизненных делах он потерпел неудачу и не свершил ничего великого, я все же считаю, что он был героем. И что умер он, как герой. И мне очень, очень хочется верить, что его смерть не была напрасной. Но...


End file.
